gravionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toga Tenkuji
Toga is one of the Pilots for Gravion. He is the head/leader of the team. Touga has one of the highest G-Factors among the Earthgertz, thus is capable of withstanding the pressures of piloting the Gran Kaiser. Appearence He his Blue eyes (Kinda on the dark or navy side.) And purple hair. He is usually seen wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. His Pilot's outfit has more color to it with the colors consisting of Light blue, dark blue, and yellow or gold trim. Personality Because he spent his entire childhood inside the castle and never being able to go outside and just be a normal kid Toga acts very much like a child when not training or fighting. He even can act like a toddler seeing the world for the first time like in episode 6 '"Toga's Day Off" '''when he and Eiji sneak out, disguised as maids, and head into the city. However, Toga can be very serious when he is piloting Gravion his uncaring state can rub some people the wrong way (By some I mean Eiji.) In the episode '"Crack" '''He orders the Gravion to attack the Zeravire, and Eiji pleads with him to wait so that he can rescue Cecile. Toga however, wasn't listening and orders Luna to attack. That act made Eiji quit the team and Toga became troubled by his actions. Toga has not been eating and locked himself away since Eiji quit. Cecile brings Toga food in his room and he apologizes to her. When Luna comes to talk to him he tells her that fighting and winning are not enough, that he needs something more. Luna comforts him, saying he will be able to find this. He also, seems to show no fear or any sign of embarrassment. With the help of Eiji, Toga is starting to act more like a normal teen. He is also a very kind and gentle person with a smile almost always on his face. Though Toga learns more of the environment outside the castle, his views are still simplistic and childish in nature, such as putting victory over the Zeravire first above conserving human life, something which Eiji does not approve of. Background Originally an orphan, Touga was raised at an orphanage sponsored by Sandman. Frequently bullied by some of the other children, another orphan was there to help him through his time at the orphanage, until Sandman adopted him and took him to Saint-Germain Castle. History (Season 1) Toga is first seen stepping out of Gran Kaiser. Seeing Eiji for the first time he is happy to see another boy like him.A full Zeravire alien appears, Toga and the other Divas form Gravion. Gravion is smashed into its constituent pieces, and Toga, still in the Gran Kaiser sinks to the bottom of the ocean. The Zeravire stops attacking and builds a cocoon around itself. Using the Graviton Pressure Punch, Gravion is finally able to inflict damage on the Zeravire. Gravion fires its Graviton Arc and obliterates the Zeravire. The next time Toga is seen is when Eiji breaks out of his room and ends up on the roof. Where for some reason Toga was on the roof. The two end up talking and Toga offers to help Eiji find his sister. Walking with no problems across the roof, he explains what he knows about Ayaka and her disappearence in the west tower. Stopping at the top of the roof They notice Luna bathing. Eiji ofcourse fell in to the bath with her and Toga saved him from a death by bench asking if Eiji likes falling down since he does it a lot. Now joined by Luna they continued their journey to the west tower. Toga, hearing someone coming has them all hide and they somehow end up in a room full of training robots. This is when Toga's personality flips over and he becomes a very scary boy. He beats the training robots and even saves Eiji from them when he tries to help him. It is during this that Luna tells Eiji what she knows of Toga's past. Their search was postponed due to another attack. During a ghost hunt Toga explains how each tower has a secret, and they are banned from entering by Sandman. They find out that the ghost isn't a ghost at all but a young girl named Leela. When they hear someone coming to her room, Leela instructs Toga and Eiji to hide in the closet. That is when they find out that it is Leela who pilots the G-Shadow. During a shopping errand the maids do, Eiji and Toga sneak out dressed as Maids. The first thing they do is get some new clothes. This is the first time Toga has ever seen the city. Toga gets separated from Eiji, and Toga tries to buy a bird from a man on the sidewalk, only to be dragged away when Eiji finds him again. He scolds him about how he shouldn't go off on his own since he has never been out of the castle except to fight. They run into into some friends of Eiji's from school and they go to a restaurant together. After karaoke, Eiji and Toga leave their friends, and Eiji goes to get a couple of colas while Toga plays with the buttons on another of the cola machines. Toga had to wait til after the battle to enjoy the cola. There are other times Toga is out of the castle Like the time when Luna visits Okinawa, where she was born to see her father's grave. The whole team shows up that time and they have a beach party. However, just when they are having fun, another attack happens that cut's their fun short. Gravion moves to the Peace Center but the Zeravire is not there. Suddenly the Zeravire bursts through the ground and attacks, but goes underground again before the Gravion can retaliate. Luna takes the G-Driller underground to drive it out. Gravion fires Graviton Missiles at close range, but there is no effect. Luna attempts the Graviton Tornado Punch, although they have never been able to do that move before. Luna succeeds and destroys the Zeravire. The team go back to relaxing on the beach when Sandman arrives, leaving them stunned. During an attack at the castle Toga tells Eiji to use the Elgo Mode, which will greatly stress the pilot. This puts Eiji in a lot of pain but with Toga's guidence he is able to fight. The team are out shopping in the city when a Zeravire appears. The Zeravire lands in the city and destroys buildings to convert them into a cocoon. The Zeravire is emitting theta rays and in thirty minutes everything within one hundred kilometers will die. The ground opens up underneath Cecile, and she moves underground. This is where you see Toga not caring about what has happened to the young Maid. Eiji pleads with him to wait while he goes to save her. Eiji runs on foot up to the Zeravire to rescue Cecile. Toga orders Luna and Leela to attack. Both hesitate since they don't want Cecile to be hurt. Even the other two young Maids plead to Toga to give Eiji a chance. Eiji reaches Cecile just before the G-Driller is about to launch. Toga fires the Graviton Arc instead, and Eiji is blown clear. Gravion destroys the Zeravire with the Gravity Crescent with just seconds before the radiation is about to be released. Eiji punches Toga for being willing to sacrifice Cecile. Eiji then announces he is quitting. This saddens Toga and he locks himself in his room for days thinking about what he has done and what almost happened to Cecile. Cecile brings Toga food in his room and he apologizes to her. Luna even comes to try and comfort him. Nevertheless his mood only becomes brighter when Eiji returns to help them win during the next attack. History (Season 2) Eiji and Luna find Toga's childhood room and Luna tells Eiji how she first met Toga when they were children. She had shown him a photo album. While she could see in his eyes that he really wanted it, she had told him no. She mentions how she regrets not letting him have it since she did not see a single toy in there. Toga launches the Gran Knights to intercept with the Gran Divas. The Earth Federation Alliance military prove ineffective as they do not have the power of gravity. Toga attacks the Zeravire, but it repels the attack by shielding itself. Physical attacks do not work. Gran Kaiser cannot activate the Elgo Mode without Sandman present, so they cannot combine to form Gravion. Sandman is trapped at the airport as all flights are grounded. Sandman makes contact with them and allows for Gravion to combine. Gravion attacks with the Double Pressure Punch and breaks through the Zeravire's shield, allowing it to be destroyed by Gravion. Later Luna appologizes to Toga for not letting him have the photo album. Toga just smiles innocently saying he doesn't remember that time. The team later goes to a hot springs. While Toga and Eiji relaxing some of the castle maids show up to wash Eiji. Struggling to get away, Eiji breaks through the wall of the hot springs and slides down the mountain, with Toga following. Eiji and Toga run through the women's bath, annoying all the girls. The G-Soldiers arrive, just as Toga and Eiji slide in. Eiji and Toga are out in the town at night. Toga, Luna, and Eiji go and find Leele in the ocean. As they have found Leele, the Zeravire attacks them. Toga is reminded from Eiji to protect Leele, rather than to sacrifice her. Leele, unconscious, wakes up and sees Toga. Toga tells her that they are in the Earth Federation Alliance thermal power plant, located in the ocean. Toga tells Sandman that the Zeravire is draining the energy from the thermal power plant to evolve in size. Sandman then predicts that the Zeravire will challenge Gravion to a battle in its evolved state. Toga and Leele explore the thermal power plant, and they encounter Zeravire along the way. Toga protects Leele by fighting the Zeravire alone. Eiji and Luna arrive in time to help, while Mizuki and Thoria arrive to help as well. The Gran Divas combine into Gravion, but Toga cannot withstand the Elgo Mode, due to a lack of oxygen. Leele then aids Toga, in his cockpit, to perform the Super Heavyweight Slash technique to defeat the Zeravire. Back at Sandman's castle, Toga is put to bed-rest, while the rest of the crew gathers around him to encourage him to get better. During a trip to and amusement park to search for a sign of the Zeravire in the amusement park the pilots enjoy some rides at the amusement park, not seeing a sign of the Zeravire. ON the feriswheel, Toga is reminded of the lonilness he felt growing up without being allowed to have a normal childhood, as he was separated from the outside world growingup. While Leela, Toga, Luna, and Eina were walking about they see people change into Zeravire. Eiji and Mizuki arrive just in time to help. The Zeravires number increases to form a larger Zeravire. Gravion performs the Super Heavyweight Slash technique to defeat the Zeravire. However, the Zeravire begins to infiltrate the Gravion. The Zeravire begin to attack Leele, but soon she realizes she is a Zeravire as well. Sandman laughs at the fact that Leele is a Zeravire. While Leela sleeps her past is reveiled by Sandman. Later, Leele wakes up and talks with Toga. She tells him that she wants to remember her past. Toga takes her to the virtual room to reveal the footage of Sandman being her father. Toga and Leele meet up with Eiji. However, due to the mental stress, she falls over the balcony into the water. Eiji chases after her and rescues her. Eiji lashes out at Toga, calling him heartless. While Leela sleeps Toga is in the garden, thinking about actions he took toward Leela, when Eina runs over to find him there. Eina returns to Sandman's castle to converse with the castle maids, calling herself helpless against Toga. During another attack Toga initiates Elgo Mode to combine into Gravion but is corrupted by the Zeravire before the combination. Toga suffers much physical and mental damage, due to the stress that the Zeravire inflicted on the Gran Kaiser. Eina then plans to initiate her Proto Gran Diva Mode, taking control of all the functions of every Gran Diva, to try and save Toga. Later, Eiji worried about Toga goes to look for him. Toga finds himself in a poor urban downtown area. Eiji asks his friends, at a restaurant, to help look for Toga in the downtown area. Toga, still in the downtown area, is bullied by a couple of thugs, but Faye rescues him in time. She takes him to an abandoned orphanage, reminiscing on the time that Toga, Eiji, and her spent together. She is jealous that Toga is the pilot of the Gran Kaiser, but is disappointed that Toga caused the loss of two pilots. Faye offers Toga to be her subordinate, but Eiji barges in and intervenes. Toga is reminded of Eina's sacrafice. This causes him and Eiji to fight. Eiji suggests to Toga to apologize to Leela. During another attack Toga carries Leele in his arms, to the G-Shadow since he knows that's what she would want.